Athena/Gallery
Images of Athena from Hercules. Films & Television ''Hercules Athena.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg Athena..jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-10005.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-563.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9185.jpg Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-9234.jpg Hercules: The Series ''Hercules and the Secret Weapon Hercules - Athena Reading Quantum Physics.jpg|Athena reading her blue scroll with a dark navy text, Quantum Physics, when Ares sneaking into the top left of the ledge. Baby Athena from Hercules and the Secret Weapon.jpg|Athena as an infant in a flashback Baby Athena from Hercules and the Secret Weapon - 2.jpg Baby Athena Knocking the Ball Away.jpg ATHEN5.JPG|Athena along with Ibid and her shield. Athena and Ares Playing Chess.jpg Athena and Ares Clashing with Rivalry.jpg Athena Title Card from Herc and the Secret Weapon.jpg Hercules and the Secret Weapon - Hello Brother.jpg|"Hello, Brother!" Athena in Gigantic Size.jpg|Athena in giant size of a statue. "It is I, Athena. Goddess of Wisdom." Athena from Hercules and the Secret Weapon - 2.jpg|"That's not why I'm here." Athena Chuckling.jpg|"Oh," Athena chuckling for her silly thought. Athena_small.png|"Hercules. Look at how you've sprouted up." Athena Touching Hercules' Cheeks.jpg|"Oh, but it seems like only yesterday, you were just a divine little tot." Athena touching Hercules' cheek so cute and happily. Athena from Hercules and the Secret Weapon - 5.jpg|"You will not speak unless spoken to." Athena3.jpg Athena from Hercules and the Secret Weapon - 6.jpg|"It is a mission. And not another word." Athena Angry at Phil.jpg|"Zip it!" Athena from Hercules and the Secret Weapon - 1.jpg|"Hercules, I know of your quest to become a hero." thenaherc2.jpg|"If I know, Ares and I do. He's taking it to the Spartans." Athena Pointing at Herc and Phil.jpg|Athena pointing at Phil and Hercules. "You, Hercules, must infiltrate Sparta..." Athena from Hercules and the Secret Weapon - 4.jpg|"... and destroy the Secret Weapon." Athena from Hercules and the Secret Weapon - 3.jpg|"That is why you,..." Athena's Hand Pointing on Phil.jpg|"...Philoctetes shall go with him." Athena's hand pointing at Phil. Athena Floating.png|"Fear not, young hero. You have done well. And now, I shall lay waste on my brother's city state." Athena Planning to use the Bow.png|"Actually, I plan to use the Armageddon Bow." Athena and Ares Arguing Over Herc Giving the Bow - 1.jpg|"Minion. Give me the bow." Athena and Ares Arguing Over Herc Giving the Bow - 3.jpg Athena and Ares Arguing Over Herc Giving the Bow - 4.jpg Athena and Ares Arguing Over Herc Giving the Bow - 2.jpg|"At least, my followers don't have shock proof for brains!" Athena Zapping Ares On His Head.png Athena Saying to Put the Bow Down.jpg|"Just put the Bow down." vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h20m05s790.png|Athena amused when seeing her brother realize that he was going to execute Zeus' son vlcsnap-2015-07-03-14h20m11s162.png|Athena chuckling Hercules and the Assassin Vlcsnap-2015-07-16-19h49m31s608.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-19h50m28s741.png|"Were you meddling in Athenian affairs again?" vlcsnap-2015-07-16-19h51m42s350.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-20h00m14s405.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-20h01m30s060.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-20h05m23s806.png|Athena puzzled by Hercules' choice of weapon against Clion vlcsnap-2015-07-16-20h05m29s759.png vlcsnap-2015-07-16-20h09m08s714.png|"Yes, Athens is number 1! Athens is number 1!" Hercules and the River Styx vlcsnap-2015-07-23-21h51m41s696.png|"Actually, I was just about to summon your aid." vlcsnap-2015-07-23-21h51m57s388.png|"You see, Hercules. Somebody made a foolish deal to seize control of Athens!" vlcsnap-2015-07-23-21h52m14s800.png|"And you trusted the bloomin' Lord of the Underworld?!" vlcsnap-2015-07-23-21h52m33s849.png|"You, Hercules, you must reroute the river." vlcsnap-2015-07-23-21h52m54s574.png|"It's either that or stay chained next to me for all eternity." vlcsnap-2015-07-23-21h57m26s336.png vlcsnap-2015-07-23-21h57m40s851.png vlcsnap-2015-07-23-21h57m59s929.png Hercules and the Pool Party vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h38m54s741.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h39m16s461.png|"No, Trivia." vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h40m10s715.png|"Do please tell us. We simply can't go on without knowing." vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h42m24s869.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h44m51s183.png|Athena in a swim suit: "The nectar's warm." vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h46m49s458.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-19h51m36s339.png|"Hit the sauna. It'll come back to you. Trust me." Hercules and the Owl of Athena Athenaherc'.jpg vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h57m20s994.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h58m08s606.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h58m16s154.png|"Oh, silly Ares." vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h58m30s239.png|"I'' am the Goddess of ''Wisdom. Why would I'' do a stupid thing like that?" Vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h58m51s147.png vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h59m36s854.png|"I have reason to believe that my brother, Ares, is plotting to snatch my beloved owl, Ibid. And shave him." vlcsnap-2015-07-04-11h59m52s989.png|"I'm sure I wouldn't know. The important thing is I wish for you, Hercules, to guard Ibid and keep him from harm." vlcsnap-2015-07-04-12h00m13s430.png|Athena kissing Ibid vlcsnap-2015-07-04-12h00m29s287.png|"Of course, you didn't." vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h01m04s470.png|"Oh, hello, Hercules. Where is my precious Ibid?" vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h01m13s557.png|"My owl." vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h03m43s885.png|"The owl! Now!" vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h04m05s305.png|"You'll know the meaning of Fear and Terror when Hercules gets here, you two yups!" vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h05m44s323.png|"Hercules? I do not normally encourage violence but... pulverize them!" vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h06m46s333.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h08m40s557.png vlcsnap-2015-07-05-19h08m55s240.png Hercules and the Big Games vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h13m44s316.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h14m19s946.png|"Spoken like a true war god." vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h14m30s144.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h15m49s167.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h15m53s737.png|"I think Hades is the only one who enjoys them." vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h16m20s092.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h18m43s153.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h18m55s953.png|"Don't be absurd. There is no such thing." vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h19m23s577.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h19m45s820.png|"Put a sock in it! We'd mop up the path with you!" vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h19m46s820.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h19m56s885.png|"The Athenian Navy, you dolt!" vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h21m00s845.png|"Our high school teams will decide the war instead of armies." vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h21m21s510.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h22m49s771.png|"You're on, brother." vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h24m29s082.png|"We are actually going to win this year! " vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h28m57s802.png|"She's going to eat my Athenians!" vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h29m02s348.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h29m09s232.png|"We can stop her together, brother!" vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h30m00s766.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h30m27s133.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h30m28s887.png vlcsnap-2015-07-15-20h31m27s910.png ''Other hercathena.jpg ATHEN6.JPG ATHENA7.JPG Athenaares.gif|Athena and Ares as babies Athena and Ares Arguing with Talking.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Hercules galleries